Excerpts from The Flying Ship
by drgn grl
Summary: These are not meant to be told as the whole story. these are the M-rated excerpts that I couldn't put in the T-rated version, which will be the entire story.
1. Excerpt 1

"Go on, try it," she urged. "I guarantee it's the most comfortable thing you'll ever sleep on."

James gave her a still dubious look, but tossed his hat onto the nearby desk and laid on his back in the center of the bed. Almost immediately, he could feel the mattress conform to him, cradling him and taking off the built-up pressure and tension that seemed to almost always plague his back. A breathy groan escaped his parted lips as his eyes slipped shut, his whole body relaxing.

"Good, isn't it?" she purred, stepping closer and brushing her gloved fingers along the mattress. "Imagine falling in to this every night."

"It's heavenly," he breathed. "I don't think I'd ever want to leave it."

"You know, it feels even better if you tumble in right after bathing...And maybe have some company waiting for you…"

James Hook opened his eyes, returning her sultry look with a smirk of his own. "Are you propositioning me, Kaitlynn?"

"Maybe I am." She slid on to the bed a ways and slowly unbuckled his belt. James didn't stop her. "It's not often I find a man of your quality and caliber who doesn't want me either arrested or dead." Brushing the leather aside, she glided her hands up his torso as she leaned closer. "Strong, commanding, unafraid of a woman with power…" Their lips brushed in a teasing kiss, her soft ones against his wind-chapped ones. "It's a bit intoxicating."

"Really. And what about this?" He raised his hook, dragging the tip against the back of her neck. She responded with a shiver and a soft moan.

"I can arrange to have that fixed," she breathed. "A real hand, or a mechanical one. Whichever you would prefer, James…"

He grabbed her and spun them around, hovering overtop of her now. "You would do that for me, Kaitlynn?" The offer sounded too good to be true. Regain his hand?

"Free of charge," she assured, smiling slightly. Kaitlynn could tell that he was trying not to look awed by the offer. "What's a hand when I've changed eyes and ears and added tails and wings? A little preparation, and it'll be routine."

"Routine." He chuckled, getting off of her to pace a bit and think. "I never thought I'd hear that about replacing a hand. What does the Lady want in return? I can't believe such an offer truly has no strings attached."

"I only make most people pay. Up front, of course." Kaitlynn sat up and started taking the pins out of her golden hair. "But from a choice selection of clientele, I accept donations as the client sees fit."

James chuckled. "A talented whore. Trading her skills for the company of men."

Kaitlynn's hands stopped as her eyes shot up to stare at him in fury. "How dare you," she seethed. She got up, hair half down, and stormed over to him. "A whore?!" She reached up to slap him, but he caught her wrist in a tight grip before the hit landed.

"It was you who propositioned me and then dangled what you knew I'd want right in front of me, Kaitlynn dear. With the offer of my choice of donations." He chuckled.

"Tell me why I shouldn't retract my offer and throw you off my ship," Kaitlynn growled, tugging at her hand.

"Your ship," he chuckled. "How interesting. I thought you were only the ship's doctor. Not the captain."

She gave a smirk in reply. "If I said you were messing with it, the captain would shoot you in an instant. No questions asked. We run through a lot of crewmates, Rei and I. A lot of deaths by disagreements. No other notes needed."

James chuckled again, this time raising his hook to stroke the underside of her chin. "A pirate at heart, then." He slid the hook down her chest, leaving a thin red scratch mark behind that disappeared into her bodice and made her shiver. "I must say, your offer is tempting." His eyes roved over her body, taking in the curves that her dress allowed him to see. "I could use a…nother hand…" His hook slid down her corseted stomach, sideways to keep from cutting it. With a shove, he sent her back to the bed. "Take it off. I want to see you."

Kaitlynn stood with a sultry smile, making a show of peeling off layer after layer of her Victorian outfit. James Hook didn't take his eyes off of her. It had been so long since he had seen a real woman. The mermaids and Indians didn't count. Here was an English woman undressing for him, teasing him with glimpses and looks, until all she stood in was a chemise that barely clung to her shoulders. He swore lightly under his breath, eyes raking over the thin material. He quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt, closing the gap between them. Kaitlynn wrapped her arms around his neck, preventing him from removing that damnable chemise that hid her figure, and kissed him as she unbuckled the sling that kept the hook attached to his wrist. James shook the contraption to the floor with a thunk when it became loose and went back to exploring her figure through the fabric. His tongue was prodding and insistent as it demanded entrance, and Kaitlynn gladly obliged, groaning at his dominance as he hungrily explored every part of her mouth and demanded her submission to his authority. He wrapped his stump of an arm around her waist, pulling her close and making her groan as she rubbed up against his hardening erection. He bit her lip roughly as his one good hand tore at the neckline of her chemise. Kaitlynn gave a small whine, but obediently dropped her arms, letting the thin creamy material pool about her waist, where the pirate captain refused to relinquish his hold.

"My god, you're beautiful…" he breathed, looking down at her creamy white skin and wonderfully pert breasts. The cream was uninterrupted as it flowed up her hands and arms, down her throat and chest, disappearing under the pool of fabric—perfectly uninterrupted and scarless, save for the two brown circles that made his mouth water and the red marks he had made with his hood, now slightly swollen in protest of being there.

"A lady keeps her body beautiful for her man to abuse," she murmured, stroking his scratchy cheek. "A man of intoxicating power and authority." She leaned in to bite and tug at his ear with her teeth, rolling her hips needily against him. "Not a simpering, foppish, dick-less bastard…but a real man."

"You flatter me," he groaned, and finished stripping the chemise from her as he tossed her down on the bed. His erection pressed against his breeches, and as he almost lazily removed them, Kaitlynn panting lightly in anticipation and her slender hips moving a bit, his member bobbed free, already full and thick. Kaitlynn moaned softly and reached down to tease herself, making the captain chuckle in heated amusement. "To have a woman like you, in my bed every night and morning…"

"Let the crew fight the boy," she breathed, watching him crawl up the bed and her. "You have me to possess."

"The boy.." Hook grabbed her jaw firmly, threatening to leave bruises where his fingers were, and stared into her eyes with nothing short of hatred for even the mention of Peter Pan. "Do not speak of _Peter Pan_ when you are with me. That brat taunts me every day. I will not have you do the same."

"Of course, mon capitaine," she replied quietly. "My apologies."

Hook glared at her for a few seconds longer before he released her jaw and continued his hand down her neck and chest. "I want to concentrate on this." His thumb brushed over a hardened nipple, making her body and breath shudder in delight. His fingers closed around it, pinching and rolling it between calloused fingers and tugging on it a bit, making the blond moan softly and squirm beneath him. "I want a real hand," he whispered lowly, barely daring to voice one of his deepest wishes. Hook brought his stump up to rub her other breast, shifting his weight onto his knees. "I want two full sets of fingers to toy with you." He squeezed her breast roughly, fingers digging in and making her arch and moan. "To torture you." His hand and stump both slid down her stomach, and the stump pushed her legs apart as he pushed two fingers into her, making her moan in delight and push back to him. "To pleasure you."

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, arching up and gripping her shoulders. "Of course, James. Anything you want. You will be my priority."

"Your workshop is impressive," he purred, leaning down to kiss and taste her neck, his fingers pumping deeply inside her, exploring her.

"I-It suits me," she gasped, groaning. "Ge-Genetics fascinate me." She groaned, digging her nails in and scratching his shoulders. James groaned and shuddered in response, biting her gently. "Oh..fuck.. Mutations, healing, personal characteristics, and animal traits.. I like playing with them, controlling them."

"Controlling." James pulled his fingers out, leaving her panting and groaning. He slid the wet digits up her stomach and circled a nipple before gripping her jaw tightly again. "That's one word to describe me. Others are vile, sadistic, cruel, merciless…"

"Thick, rough, intoxicating." Her light blue eyes shone with excitement, and she licked her lips. "Willing to get his own hands dirty, if need be. I'm not afraid of you, James Hook. I crave you. I want you to fuck me hard. Make me cry out, beg you. I don't fear pain. I dole it out."

Hook smirked, watching her heatedly and considering what he wanted to do. He released her jaw and shifted to kneel above her head. Kaitlynn groaned, licking her lips as she stared directly at his long, thick cock. It had a strong, musky smell that wafted over to her. Uncut, it was half-aroused and ready for more attention. James grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, not even earning a grunt or a yelp from her.

"Let's see how much you can take," James purred lowly and heatedly. "You will not scratch me, bite me, or pull my hair. Understand? You hurt me in any way, and I will hurt you three times over. Do as I say, and you will get your pleasure."

"Understood. I'll try to remember."

He chuckled again, his eyes twinkling with a dark pleasure. "Oh, I'll make sure to remind you, and I won't be gentle. Now—" He shifted closer and roughly yanked her head back up again. "Put it in your mouth and pleasure me."

Kaitlynn shuddered with a groan and opened her mouth. She licked along the thick shaft for several long moments before taking the head in her mouth. She groaned at the bitterness that filled her. Her tongue swirled around the head and pressed against his slit, rubbing against it. James' groans made her suckle harder against it. His gaze filled with lust and a bit of impatience, the pirate bucked against her, making her gag a bit at the amount of flesh shoved in her mouth.

"You work too slow," he half-growled.

Kaitlynn glanced up at him with an annoyed glare. Before he even had a chance to react, she had hooked his legs and flipped them over so that James was sprawled on his back, looking stunned.

"That position is only good for a quick, hard fuck. This is much better for pleasuring." She lowered her head back on him, this time sucking on the thick length and working her tongue around it, bobbing her head on him and groaning. James moaned at the sensations. His hand tightened in her hair, and he wished now more than ever that he had a second hand to touch her with. He started bucking up to her as he felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach. She was doing an amazing job, but he wanted more. He shoved her head down more, trying to take a bit more control, but Kaitlynn roughly puled her head back, smirking up at him and licking her lips. James let out a low, rumbling growl.

"Curse you, woman. Why did you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to have all the fun," she answered, crawling up his body and kissing along his jaw. James growled again and, grabbing a fistful of her blond waves, flipped them around again. He roughly ground their hips together, making her moan and buck up to him.

"A wench with attitude," he purred. "How refreshing. Maybe you _have_ earned the pleasure."

"It's why you agreed to me, isn't it?" she asked lowly, wrapping her arms around his neck and biting his lip hard. "I know what I want, and I don't let idiots stand in my way." The captain growled and slapped her breast hard, making her yelp loudly and shudder.

"I told you not to bite me, Kaitlynn." James shoved her legs apart and roughly plunged all the way into the doctor, making her yell and moan in pain and pleasure. He yanked on her hair again, moaning lowly as he pounded into her. "Damn, Kaitlynn, you feel absolutely amazing…How I've missed taking a woman like you."

"Oh, fuck, James! I love it!"

Kaitlynn moaned his name over and over again as he pounded, thoroughly enjoying the woman who loved it as rough as he did. When he finally did release into her, it was with a low moan, a shudder coursing through his body. He slowly pulled out of her sticky insides and fell onto the bed, still reveling in the bliss from climax. Kaitlynn, however, felt differently about stopping.

"James," she purred lowly, lightly biting his ear and rubbing her groin against his leg. "You can't stop now. Not when I'm so close."

James shivered, groaning softly at her touch and voice. Of course. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten some women take longer to finish than the cheap whores for sale. His hand slid down her body to her wet center, where he toyed with her for a bit before slipping his fingers inside of her. Kaitlynn moaned lowly and bucked down roughly on his fingers, plunging them in even deeper. She shifted on top of him to press a breast to his mouth as well, moaning lowly. Hook happily obliged her, wrapping his other arm around her as he sucked and toyed with her breasts until she came as well, crying out and shuddering hard, clenching around his fingers. She collapsed on top of Hook, panting and groaning. Hook grinned tiredly and held her close as he turned onto his side. Kaitlynn smiled softly and curled against him, more than content to sleep against the pirate captain.


	2. Excerpt 2

Kaitlynn groaned as the sun filtered through the huge window that took up nearly an entire wall of Hook's quarters. It was nice when it was just moonlight coming in, but the sun, at dawn… She turned her head the other way on the pillow and shifted to lie partially on James' chest, who seemed oblivious to the rising sun, snoring softly as she knew he was prone to do. The blond shifted again, trying to find a comfortable spot that was also partially out of the unwelcome dawn's light, but only succeeded in waking the captain up.

"Mm, Kaitlynn…Up already?" he murmured, shifting slightly to glance out the window. "It's only just past dawn…"

"I know," she groaned. "The damn light woke me up. How can you sleep through it?"

He chuckled and rolled over to hover over her. "Practice, love. Years on the high sea. But as long as we're both up, why don't we engage in something a bit more pleasant, hm?"

At Kaitlynn's encouraging look, James kissed her possessively, pressing their bodies together and rolling his hips against hers. She groaned lowly, bucking back and dragging her nails down his back. James growled and bit her lip sharply, pulling away from her enough to smack her breast sharply, making her cry out in pleasured pain.

"You know better than to try to hurt me, woman," he growled, leaning in to bite and suck roughly at her ear, his hands roughly kneading the pliable flesh of her breasts, squeezing them into new shapes, leaving fingernail marks in the mounds, and twisting and pulling at the hardened nipples.

"Y-yes, sir," she groaned out breathily, writhing a bit and moaning her pleasure. Her hands clenched at the sheets to keep from pulling at his hair, and she bit her lip to keep from asking for what she knew would be denied her if she did end up begging for it. Their game. He tried to make her beg for his cock to fill her, and she tried her hardest not to ask for that greatest pleasure. Instead, she clenched her thighs together to try to gain a little bit of the friction she needed so badly, squirming and bucking up beneath him.

He moaned as her legs caught his cock, crushing it deliciously. He hit her breast harder this time, and she released him with a yelp. "Naughty girl…" He slid down her to bite a breast and suck on it roughly, working on it in his mouth as a hand roughly kneaded the other breast. His other hand pushed her legs apart and roughly massaged the inside of a thigh. Kaitlynn moaned in bliss, her whole body shuddering and bucking up to him, begging him in everything but words to finally fill her. After a while, he chuckled lowly, finally ready to do so, when—

BAMM! BAMM! Yelling could be heard on deck, and a boy's crowing voice echoed somewhere outside yet close by.

Hook's head snapped up, and he gave an annoyed growl, grabbing at the sheets to throw them off. "Damn that brat! Don't I get any peace?!"

Kaitlynn clutched at his pale wrist. "Don't!" She wrapped her other arm around his neck and lightly sucked on his ear, murmuring lowly in it, "Don't go this time…Let them deal with the brat…Am I not more important than fighting a boy?" Her hand slid off his wrist and down to his engorged member, stroking it slowly. "Am I not more…urgent?"

Hook growled in annoyance, torn between his hatred for the boy and the need right in front of him. It was only for a moment, though, and then he had Kaitlynn pinned to the bed again, kissing her fiercely and possessively. She moaned lowly and bucked her hips up to him, needing him, and he answered by flipping her over onto her stomach and pulling her hips up to thrust into her from behind. She loudly moaned her approval and called out his name, rising to her elbows and knees as he yanked sharply on her hair, making her cry out louder as she panted and moaned.

It was only a few short minutes before a pane in the giant window creaked open, letting in the confused calls of the pirates on deck and a twelve-year-old boy.

"There you are, Hook, you old codfish!" Pan grinned, standing on the sill, dagger in hand. "How do you expect to fight me if you stay in bed all day?"

"Go away, Pan," Hook grunted, not even pausing in his pounding pace, though Kaitlynn had quieted down to a few sharp sounds of pleasure as he struck. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Yeah, your bed! What's the matter? Afraid to fight me today?" The boy floated into the room and finally got a better view of what was going on. "…What are you doing?" he asked, mildly fascinated, disgusted, and confused all at the same time. Hook merely flipped his lover onto her back and continued his movements, pressing closer to her, the sheets still covering them for the most part.

"He said go away, you little brat," Kaitlynn growled, glaring up at the boy while clinging to her captain. James shifted into her deeper and roughly massaged her breasts as he bit at her neck. "Ah-a~h-ah! Fuck…God, James… D-don't you know it's rude to interrupt adults during their special time? Oh, fuck…Christ…fuck…That is so good, James…Oh, fucking hell, James…"

Peter's expression stayed confused at first, but with each new sound and syllable that Kaitlynn gave off, his face got redder and redder with an embarrassment he didn't quite understand. Hook and Kaitlynn had taken to ignoring him completely now, and the only reasonable action he could think of taking was retreating out the window again.

The peace didn't last long, though. With the re-emergence of Peter Pan, the pirates on deck began their assault again, and it wasn't long before calls for the captain came from the crew. Hook was near completion, anyways, and he merely shot his load into her with a loud moan and took half a moment to catch his breath before flinging the sheets off and pulling on his breeches and boots to deal with the flying pest, sword and pistol in hand.

Kaitlynn took a few more moments to regain herself, panting and groaning. "Damn brat," she groaned, gathering the top sheet around herself and getting out of bed to storm to the door. Her body ached from being so close to completion, yet unable to find it because Pan had a short attention span and had distracted her man from finishing the job.

The disheveled blond threw the door open and blinked in the brightness of direct sunlight. It took her a moment of standing in the doorway, sheet clutched around her naked body, to take in the chaos that surrounded her. Pirates were scrambling every which way, all trying to get a good shot at the boy wonder, who flitted back and forth around the deck, barely staying in one spot for more than a second or two. He was on the deck, then in the rigging, then on the mast, deck, mast, mast, rigging, mast, deck. The captain stood at the top of the stairs, trying to shout orders to his men and insults at the boy all at the same time.

Kaitlynn watched everything going on, then narrowed her eyes and stormed over to James Hook. She yanked the pistol from his hand and aimed at the boy. Her eyes squinted against the light, one completely shut, and her other hand clutching the sheet tight around her, she made quite the sight, though almost no one noticed. She followed his movement for a moment, flitting back and forth like an ADD bird. She had to make this count. She only had one shot. She quickly jerked her pistol to the right a bit as she pulled the trigger.

BANG.

The boy let out a pained yell and fell from the edge of a mast, landing in the water with a splash. Almost a dozen pirates flocked to the edge of the ship, staring down into the water. "He's down!" they were saying. "He's hit!" "Who got him?" "He's down?" "Someone got him!"

"There," Kaitlynn growled, slamming the pistol onto the railing and turning to face the gaping Hook and Smee. "The little fucker is down, and now you can finish business." She grabbed Hook by his waistband and dragged him back into the cabin, the door slamming shut behind them.


End file.
